Once More
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Second installment of Blood Siblings. "Don't act cute." "Oh, Elijah, I don't act, I am cute." Klaus Mikaelson desperate to save Father Kieran requests Katherine Pierce's help. The only person who can save his life. Katherine is adjusting to her new life and wants to see some familiar faces. Though, they might not want to see her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"He's dying, Klaus." The words shook as they came out of Cami's mouth. Her entire body was shaking and her blue eyes were wet with incoming tears. She looked back at her uncle, Father Kieran who was moaning and struggling to get some proper sleep. The hex and pain had gotten worse by the day. "Is there anything we can do, maybe a witch Davina or Genevieve can remove the hex-"

"No, love," Klaus corrected her gently as he looked at the black mark on Kiera's hand. "A witch can't remove the hex."

Cami turned pale and she looked at him desperately. "Or vampire blood. Or what if we turn him into a vampire? All I know is that he can't die, Klaus! He's my only family left. Please, if you know a way I can help him, tell me-"

Klaus looked down in frustration. He hated seeing Cami like this, so desperate and so scared. He didn't want Father Kieran to suffer as well, he had been a good ally to Klaus and a decent man, but even Klaus knew that his time was up. "Even if I turn him into a vampire, the hex won't disappear Cami." He told her as he watch her expression wither. Katerina. The name entered his mind almost as soon as he thought of it. He remembered her saying that Asgardian magic was powerful than regular witch magic, was she powerful enough to get rid of the hex?

But he knew that Katherine would laugh in his face before she helped him out. He hadn't heard from her in months nor of his sister Rebekah. Rebekah had left to New York the minute she became human and the last time he had heard from Katherine was when she went to visit Rebekah a few months ago.

Klaus olny knew that Katherine had managed to kill Elena and that she had made the Salvatore brothers human again. He was sure that Rebekah would have some contact with her, since apparently they had been buddy-buddy ever since they had searched for the fountain.

"Klaus?"

"I may find a way, Cami," he said tightly. "A person that can help your uncle, just give me a few days so that I can contact her."

* * *

"I'm dying!" Katherine Pierce gave an exaggerated sighed as she laid on the grass in the middle of Central Park. Her black hat falling, releasing her sweaty, tangle curls. "It's way too hot to be running, how does Rogers manage it? And don't you dare laugh at me, Brucey!"

Bruce Banner looked up from his laptop. "I'm not laughing." He replied trying to hide his smile. "I just find it funny that you get tired so easily. You barely ran two laps, I thought as a Goddess you would resist more."

"Easy for you to say," Katherine replied as she looked at the computer screen that was filled with science equations, boring. "Besides us gods are given the gift of strength, not the gift of speed. I rather bench press a truck than run, I hate running. Speaking of which, don't you have anything better to do than watch Rebekah, Steve, and I run?"

Bruce shrugged. "I thought I would get some air."

"But you're on your computer."

"But I'm outside," he said exasperated. "The green guy doesn't really like people in case you haven't notice, I think me sitting here quietly it's better than me stomping trees. Besides if you hate running what are you doing here?"

Katherine laid down on her belly and pressed the palms of her hands under her chin. "One, I'm bored Fury hasn't let me leave New York for weeks and I have to stay here otherwise he goes tattling to Thor and I'm dragged back home, and two, our little miss agent in training has a total crush on wonder boy. Why do you think she asked him specifically to train her?"

Bruce looked surprise. "Rebekah?"

Rebekah had been training for the past few weeks as a SHIELD agent, wanting to prove to Fury that she could handle it. Unfortunately, it meant a lot of physical fitness training and martial arts training, not that Rebekah could complain too much since Steve Rogers of all people was her teacher. "Yep," she replied. "Don't tell me you haven't notice, she keeps fluttering her eyelashes at him thought I'm starting to think Steve is as dense as a brick he doesn't even notice."

Katherine rested her back against the back of a tree.

"I don't think Steve has much experience," Bruce replied as he stopped typing. "And why can't you leave again? Where is Fury anyway, he hasn't called a team meeting in at least a week?"

Katherine gave an irritated sigh. "I can't leave because according to Fury 'I'm a danger to society' and 'I need to be monitor' and 'you already lied to me once, so I don't trust you' and he's completely exaggerating by the way. I just don't get why I have to stay here with Loki is perfectly all right in Greece forming him own little fan club." She took a sip of the water. "And Fury is trying to find out who this guy that has been flying around New York in red and blue spandex is. Spiderman or Spider monkey, or something equally stupid. Do all superheroes settle in New York or what?"

"If this keeps up, we are going to have our own sorority and football team." Bruce mused as Rebekah and Steve jogged towards them.

Steve paused, he didn't even look tired and Rebekah was holding out pretty well. Hmm, maybe it was the power of love after all. "Are you done already?"

"I'm taking a permanent break," Katherine said. "My body was not made for running. Go run, Bruce and I will cheer as you pass."

Rebekah and Steve started jogging again and Katherine whispered so only Rebekah could hear. "Rebekah and Steve, sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g-"

Rebekah scowled and threw her water bottle at Katherine's head.

* * *

Katherine headed towards the bar the minute she entered Stark Tower. Katherine had her own apartment in New York, but Stark Tower had become her second home. Out of all the Avengers, Tony Stark was the easiest one to deal with and he had the best booze.

"Good Morning, Miss Pierce." The AI, Jarvis greeted her.

"Morning J," Katherine said as she walked toward the alcohol cabinet and poured herself a whisky, not caring that it was morning, it was happy hour somewhere around the world. A minute later Tony came into the room dressed in sweat pants.

He smirked at Katherine's outfit. "Since when do you jog?"

"Since when are you up before 10 am?" Katherine shot back.

"Touché." Tony replied as he poured himself a drink. Katherine and Tony clicked their glasses against each other. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Kitty Kat?"

"Bruce is a party pooper that doesn't want to drink and Team Blondie is jogging so I'm afraid that you're my only option left."

"Ouch. I thought I was your first choice."

Katherine fluttered her eyelashes. "In my heart you will always be. Besides I thought today you had that meeting with Pepper with those Chinese business men, she's going to kill you."

Tony winced. "Crap. I guess I should buy her flowers."

"You could buy her a unicorn and she would still be pissed at you." Katherine pointed out as Tony frantically started dialing Pepper. Her own cell phone started ringing with an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Katerina," a voice said. "We need to talk."

Katherine set down her glass on the counter. "Klaus."

* * *

The airport was crowded. Katherine gave an irritated sigh as she sat in one of the seats and waited for her flight to be called. She was starting to regret even going to New Orleans already. The only reason she had gone was because Klaus had begged her to for his newest blond obsession and because it would be a chance for her to see Elijah. Not that he would talk to her, but still.

It had been easier to convince Fury than she had thought, he had been stressed trying to find out who the hell Spiderman was that he would let Katherine go table dancing in Brazil if it meant that he didn't have to see her.

"Katherine?"

Katherine looked up from her phone and she was surprised when she saw newly human Stefan staring at her. His hair was a little bit longer and he was wearing a jacket and jeans. "Stefan? What are you doing here?"

Stefan looked over his shoulder. "My flight to Chicago got delayed. Can we talk?"

"Sure." She said kind of wondering what Stefan could possibly say to her, especially since she had killed the love of his life that looked exactly like her. She followed Stefan to the airport café. "So what's up?" she said trying to break the ice. "Any kids, yet?"

Stefan cracked a smile. "Katherine, it's been three months, I'm going to medical school in Chicago, and Caroline helped me get settled. I was getting some stuff I had from my old apartment here."

Katherine leaned back in her chair. "So I'm guessing you're enjoying your new humanity?"

"Very much. It's not going to be easy, but so far it's been enjoyable. I thought you would be in Asgard."

Katherine squirmed uncomfortably. "Yeah, I'm not welcome there right now. I'm going to New Orleans right now."

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Long story," an evil little smirk came across her face. "I can't say the same thing for Damon though."

"Don't Katherine," Stefan sighed. "I'm not saying he didn't have it coming, but it's been hard on him. I keep trying to turn him around, but he won't listen human and losing Elena, well it's been tough-"

Katherine shrugged. "If you're trying to guilt trip me it's not going to work. Though, I find it a bit strange that you aren't attacking me with a knife for killing sweet Elena and making your brother human."

"As selfish as this sounds, I'm glad about Damon becoming human again. It will give him time to reflect and this was how our life was supposed to end, as humans." He said. "And about Elena, Katherine I'm grateful for what you did, but no I will never be able to forgive you about what you did to Elena."

Katherine gave a sigh.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just after centuries everyone is still preferring my doppelgangers, my carbon copies," she gave a twisted smile. "It just sucks being rejected so many times, though I should probably be used to it by now."

"_Flight 896 to Chicago, Illinois departing in ten minutes."_

"That's my flight," Stefan awkwardly grabbed his bag and offered his hand. "Goodbye, Katherine."

Katherine shook his hand. "Goodbye, Stefan, I hope you have the life you always wanted."

* * *

It was night by the time the plane landed in New Orleans. The city hadn't changed much from the last time that Katherine had been there, she heard the soft blues playing. "Right here is fine," she told the driver as she grabbed her suitcase and kept walking down the streets, trying to look for the address.

"Davina, you're not trying! How are you going to be a Harvest girl if you don't even try! It's easy!"

"I am trying, Monique! It's just not working out!"

"You're not really trying!"

Katherine turned her attention towards the cemetery where two dark hair girls were arguing. The shorter girl looked upset while the taller girl, Monique, Katherine guessed looked like she was ready to tramp all over everyone.

"What is so hard about making roses bloom?" Monique scowled. "It's the simplest spell!"

Katherine looked at the scene, when Monique left Katherine approached Davina holding a still closed rose. Katherine picked up the rose, she twisted the rose around her finger and it bloomed in full bloom. She handed the rose back to Davina. "First rule, don't let anyone walk over you."

"Thanks," Davina said shyly. "Are you a witch?"

Katherine shrugged. "I'm kind of a witch." She looked to where Monique had just left. "Your friend though could use an attitude adjustment."

Davina sighed. "Monique is being a bitch, because she can actually do spells and I can't!"

Katherine felt a twang of pity for the girl. She knew all too well, what it felt liked to be bullied because she couldn't control her magic. What this girl, Davina needed was a confidence boost, Kat would love nothing more than to see her kick the other's girl ass. She scribbled Klaus' address on a pad. "Here, I'm in town for a few days and I can help you with a spell or two."

* * *

Elijah was walking home when he felt someone behind him, without blinking he pressed that person to the wall.

"Ouch, Elijah, chill!"

Elijah blinked as he let go off the person. He looked at her. "Katerina?"

Katherine nodded as she dusted off her clothes. "Not exactly the welcome I was expecting, but considering the alternative I'll take it." She blinked innocently. "Aren't you going to say a more proper hello?"

"Don't," Elijah said disgusted as he continued walking. "Don't act cute and innocent with me. Especially after what you did to Damon and Elena."

"Oh, Elijah I don't act, I am cute." She emphasize. "Besides Damon deserved whatever came to him and Elena, well let's just say that she is in a much better place."

"Katerina, I'm warning you-"

Katherine smirked. "I forgot how sexy you are when you're mad, but unfortunately I didn't come here for you. I came to help your ailing brother, or help a priest most likely."

Elijah looked doubtful. "Klaus asked you to help Father Kieran?"

"You should have heard him beg, it was beautiful." Katherine mused. "So as long as I'm in town why don't we play nice? And won't you be a gentleman and help carry my bags?"

-End of Chapter One-

So like I said this little mini sequel will only be three chapters, but I will try and make them long. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Katherine was dancing in the Mikaelson kitchen making breakfast. Her first night in New Orleans had been restful enough. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was dressed in a white button down shirt that she had stolen from Elijah's closet and a pair of short shorts. She was dancing to the beat of the loud music barefoot as she flipped pancakes.

Klaus and Elijah came into the kitchen. Katherine wiggled her hips as she flipped a pancake. "Morning!"

Klaus turned off the radio with a click and looked at her annoyed. "Katerina, mind explaining why you are dancing half naked in my kitchen?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Since when are you a prude? And I was dancing to that," she placed pancakes on a plate. "Want breakfast?"

"No, what I want is for your thick head to listen." Klaus said irritably, annoyed that he couldn't threaten her like he used too. "Things in the quarter are tense to say the least and I don't want you making trouble. Tomorrow you will cure Cami's uncle and then you will leave."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she handed Elijah a plate of pancakes. Elijah was staring amusedly at her outfit. "How's hospitable. Can I at least go look round because I most certainly don't need to hear you and the little mermaid shaking up every five minutes."

Klaus's jaw tightened as he left the kitchen.

Elijah sighed as he gave a warning look towards Katherine. "Behave."

* * *

Annoyed that Elijah has disappeared to who knows where Katherine was grateful when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw Davina staring at her with a hopeful expression in her face. "Hi, are you busy? Can I come in?"

"Sure." She opened the door. "What's up?"

Davina walked towards the living room. "Well, I know it's sudden, but I wanted to ask you a favor, you see I'm a Harvest girl which is a very big deal and today it's Feast Day-"

"Feast day?"

"It's a festival where you celebrate the witches of New Orleans." Davina explained "And I need to do a spell that will provide fire since that is my element and since you're a witch I thought you could help me."

Katherine leaned back against the chair. She, Katherine a mentor how times have changed. "Sure, but get one thing straight. I'm not a witch."

Davina frowned. "Then what are you?"

"I can't tell you. I'm valuable and special."

Davina rolled her eyes. "But why can't you tell me?"

"Harry Potter, didn't tell everyone that he barely met that he was a wizard did he?"

"Are you Harry Potter?"

"Please, I'm better than Harry Potter," Katherine said turning her attention back to Davina's grimore. She flipped through the pages. "This one is kind of similar to the kind of spells I do. Open your hands."

Davina opened her hands.

"Close your eyes and imagine a red flame and repeat after me, Incendia."

"Incendia." Davina murmured, but only a small flame appeared.

"You're not concentrating, Davina." Katherine said. "Close your eyes, imagine the flame, have confidence. But most of all believe that you can do it and you will succeed no matter what."

* * *

"You found someone that could save my uncle?" Cami smiled as she wrapped her arms around Klaus, surprising him. "Thank you, thank you Klaus! Who is it? A powerful witch?"

Klaus shook his head. "You'll meet her tonight at the party love, her name is Katerina though everyone calls her, Katherine," he warned her. "Though, I warn you that she has quite a temper, so I'm trying not to piss her off. But if everything goes smoothly, your uncle will be a cured man by tomorrow."

* * *

Elijah was smiling faintly as he saw the Feast Day parade. The three Harvest girls were being paraded like royalty and the three girls stood on a stage.

"New Orleans sure knows how to throw a parade." Katherine said as she walked towards Elijah. Her curls were neatly arranged and she was wearing a short, red dress with a little black jacket. "What are you doing all lonesome?"

"I like the privacy." He said as he saw Davina blow a gush of fire in the air, showing off her element of power much better than the Harvest girls. "You taught Davina that."

"Yep." She said proudly.

"It isn't wise to show off."

"Oh, please it's entirely wise and it's not showing off if you actually know what you're doing." Katherine mused loving the jealous look on Monique's face. "Besides she needed a confidence boost."

"Elijah." Hayley Marshall had just entered the patio and she broke off when she saw Katherine. The backstabber who had sent to kill her once Katherine stopped finding her useful. "What the hell are you doing here, you raging bitch?"

"Nice to see you too, Hayley," Katherine replied sweetly. "How's the baby?"

"What are you doing here?" Hayley crossed her arms over her chest.

"Visiting your baby daddy." Katherine replied, Elijah didn't take his eyes off the two girls. "And as much fun as this has been I better get going to the party. See you."

* * *

"We will now be presenting the offerings in exchanged for blessings," Genevieve announced to the ballroom that was filled with people. "No offering will be denied, no one will be turned away."

Hayley was the first one to come forward with an offering. She was going to place the box at Davina's feet, but the woman next to Davina motioned to give it to Monique. After a while Katherine noticed that all the offerings were given to either that snobby girl Monique or the blond girl, Katherine saw Davina growing more frustrated.

Katherine looked at Davina with sympathy. She didn't deserve being humiliated, Katherine was sure that she was better than the other two witches, though she was lacking confidence. Katherine removed the necklace that she was wearing around her neck and exchange it with the music box that she had been planning to give Davina as an offering. The necklace was beautiful with beautiful little stones. Her mother would probably kill her if she gave it away, but she wanted Davina to have something prettier to wipe the smirk of Monique's face.

"I have an offering." She told the lady as she attempted to place the box at Davina's feet, but the lady attempted to pull her away.

"The offering please place it with, Monique."

"It's my offering," Katherine gave her a sweetly sick smile. "I can offer it to whoever I choose." She winked at Davina as she placed the box at Davina's feet. Katherine whispered in the woman's ear. "Move it and I'll rip your eyeballs out."

"That was nice of you." Klaus murmured once she walked back.

"You sound surprise," Katherine said as she saw Hayley and Elijah talking. She couldn't help, but feel a little bit jealous. "I need a drink."

Katherine was grabbing a glass of wine when a shy, blond woman approached her. "Are you Katherine? Klaus pointing me out to you."

Katherine nodded as she looked at the woman strangely. "Yes."

"I'm Camille O' Connell. Please call me Cami." Cami chocked out as she fiddled with the box in her hand nervously. "Father Kieran is the man, my uncle that you will cure from the hex and I know that you and Klaus don't get along, but I wanted to thank you for coming and here, it's a little thank you present."

Camille gave Katherine the present and carefully Katherine opened it. Inside the box was a beautiful brooch of a red hummingbird with tiny jewels around the body.

"I know it's not much, but I will be honored if you accept it. Elijah told me that red was your favorite color."

"It is," she said looking at the hummingbird. "He remembered. Thank you, Cami and I promise first thing tomorrow we will cure you uncle."

* * *

"Nice try," Natasha said as she helped Rebekah up from where she had flipped her. Natasha had been teaching Rebekah a few self-defense moves and martial arts, and all though Rebekah was improving she was still no match for Natasha.

Rebekah took a big gulp of water. "Are you always this energetic?"

"Nope, you just caught me in a good mood." She put a reassuring hand on Rebekah's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll get it. It takes time."

Rebekah nodded gratefully.

"Mikaelson." Fury bended his index finger and motioned for her to follow him. When they were finally alone, he didn't even offer her a greeting. "I need you to go to Greece."

Rebekah looked confused. "For a mission? Because I barely started training-"

"No, not exactly," he said. "I need you to go for two things, one I want you to check on Loki, he's been too quiet and I don't like it, and two I need him to put the protection spell on you like he and Katherine did to everyone else. Can you handle that?"

Rebekah nodded. "Excuse me, but what is a protection spell?"

"It's a simple Asgardian spell, it won't prevent death, but it helps cure minor wounds and you don't get affected by bullets. It's quite crafty." Fury looked back at her. "Jet leaves in an hour, I suggest you hurry."

* * *

Elijah was entering the house, his hands still covered in Thierry's blood when he saw Katherine perched on top of the balcony still dressed in her party clothes. "You're going to fall."

"A fall won't kill me," Katherine's lips pulled into a smirk. "Besides you can catch me. What are you doing out so late? Something tells me you went to put whoever sent those people to have the vampires kill the humans as the festival in their place."

"I could ask you the same thing." He said slowly as he jumped towards where she was. "I thought you would be asleep."

Katherine surprised him by asking the next question. "You like Hayley don't you? I mean it's obvious the way you look at her, the way you protect her, that look of complete adoration. It's the same look the Salvatore brothers gave to Elena, the same on Silas gave to Amara, and now you look at Hayley with the same puppy dog look." She said bitterly.

"Interesting, Katerina are you saying that you are jealous that they are receiving affection?" Elijah asked coyly. "Because if I remember correctly, you have used all the men in your life as simple toys."

Katherine gave a frustrated sigh. "Elijah, you and I both know that, that is not true. My love for you was real."

"Was it?" Elijah asked, growing frustrated. "Because I have a hard time believing you right now."

The words stung. "Of course it was real and I have been trying to show you time and time again, by removing the dagger and making them useless. How else can I prove to you that I'm sorry?"

"You could apologize."

"I should apologize?" she scoffed. "What for? Yes, I had Esther turn you into vampires, but the rest in on you. Elijah, if I remember correctly you're not the only victim here what about in 1492 when I was human and you and Klaus chased me around, or when you locked me in the tomb, or when you trusted Elena over me, or when you left me for Klaus. I didn't expect an apology from you and I still forgave you. Elijah, please."

"Katerina," Elijah whispered. "I can't be with you, because you're not the person I knew-or the kind of person I thought you were. I don't even remember who you are."

Katherine felt her jaw tightened. "You described loving me once as a disease." She said flatly. "I get it Elijah, I'm not the sweet, innocent girl I was once who would do anything to bring her friend back from the dead, I changed maybe not for the better but it's who I am." Elijah didn't respond. "And because I know that you still feel even a small amount of affection for me otherwise you would have thrown me out or killed me, but you're afraid to believe me. You know what you are, Elijah you're a coward."

Elijah gripped her arm and refused to let her leave, he pulled her close and they both stared at each other for a few minutes before he kissed her.

-End of Chapter Two-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Katherine was all smiles as she walked towards the kitchen for some coffee and a bagel to satisfy her hungry stomach. She still had bed hair and she was dressed in Elijah's shirt and a long tank top. She couldn't believe that she had kissed the stiff, I won't ever forgive you Elijah Mikaelson, let alone sleep with him. It was an early Christmas miracle.

She walked down the stairs and found herself staring at a red head woman. "Oh, hello."

"Hi," she said staring at her strangely. "Are you one of Elijah's girlfriends?"

Katherine leaned against the counter. "Well, I'm the best girlfriend he ever had. Katherine Pierce, I'm sure Klaus has mentioned me in one of his many rampages."

"Genevieve." She said as she pointed to her neck where a bite mark was rapidly healing. "Your neck."

"Oh," she said as she touched it. "Yes, Elijah and I like to get kinky."

Genevieve smiled. "I like you. You have spunk." She pushed a glass of juice towards her. "Here."

Katherine took a sip of orange juice then put it down. "Wolfsbane and vervain. Clever, but I'm sorry they won't work on me."

"Are you human?"

"Of course not," Katherine wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I'm a Goddess, Norse mythology. Katerina Odindottir. The Goddess of love and beauty."

"Well, Klaus mentioned . . . but I didn't think." Genevieve narrowed her eyes curiously. "Well, Elijah has always liked the fine things in life. Though his taste has gone downhill ever since he started going after the werewolf princess."

Katherine smirked sweetly at Genevieve. "Yes, well Elijah has always been intimidated by strong, independent women that can actually take care of themselves." She flushed the juice down the sink. "And as much fun as this has been I need to go help an ailing priest."

* * *

"Tell me what are we doing in the church's attic? That can't be too comfortable." Katherine said as she followed Klaus up the stairs.

"The witch that cursed him did a spell to keep him there and frankly its better that he stays there." Klaus said tightly. "Now, Katerina shut up."

Katherine rolled her eyes as Klaus pushed the door open. Katherine couldn't help but be a little freaked out when she saw Kieran trashing all over the place despite being tied down to a chair. Cami looked like she was about to cry, but she relaxed when she saw them. "You made it."

Katherine didn't turn her attention from Kieran. "How long has he been like this?"

"For a few weeks."

"And you didn't thought about calling me until now?"

"You weren't exactly my first priority, Katerina!"

Katherine pushed back her dark hair. "Ok, I'm going to try a spell that might work, my mother's friend Eir taught me a bit of healing magic." She pushed her sleeves up and walked towards to Kieran. "Klaus I need you to hold him tight, it's going to be painful so no matter how much he screams, how much pain he is, don't let him go."

Klaus nodded as he grasped Kiera's hands tightly behind his back. Katherine placed both hands at the side of his forehead. "Venerates locum anadem," Kieran's screams got louder. "Anima purge."

Kieran's screams reached a high pitch voice.

"Stop it!" Cami yelled. "You're hurting him."

Kieran's body was quivering when Katherine finally let go. Kieran lowered his head in exhaustion as he fainted. Katherine grasped his wrist and noticed that the hex was gone. "It worked." She smiled. "He's cured."

Klaus stared at her in disbelief.

Cami looked up. "He is?"

She nodded. "He's going to be in and out for the next few days, but he's back to his old self, no more hex-"she was interrupted when Cami suddenly hugged her. Katherine wasn't a hugging person.

"Thank you, thank you."

"Oh, um you're welcome."

Cami then leaned over to her uncle and started making whispers of encouragement.

"Where's Elijah?" Katherine whispered as Klaus stare over his newest blond obsession.

"With Hayley apparently." Klaus murmured. "In the bayou."

Katherine couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

* * *

The bayou was definitely not pretty. For some reason Katherine saw a lot of people moaning in pain and trash everywhere. She walked in small steps, not really caring about anyone else, she just wanted to see Elijah.

She stood next to a small cabin and she felt her ears perked up. "No, Oliver what did you do? You stupid kid, do you know what the pack is going to do when they find out that you betrayed them?"

"Well, they're not going to find out."

"No, Oliver no!"

Katherine opened the door and found a blond guy trying to suffocate an older woman with a pillow. Katherine pushed the guy against the wall. "It's rude to attack a lady."

"Well, I never been much of a gentleman." Oliver tried to push her way, but Kat didn't budge. "What the hell are you?"

Katherine crushed him against the wall. "I'm 2000 years old, little boy." She whispered. "You are no challenge for me."

"Katerina." Katherine raised her head and saw Elijah followed by Hayley. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied moodily. "You just left."

"I-"

Eve started coughing. "Eve!" Hayley cried out as she rushed towards her. She glared at Katherine. "What did you do to her? Were you the one that set off that explosion here?"

"Do you really think I care about your pack of hillbilly followers, werewolf princess?" Katherine asked sarcastically as she folded her arms across her chest. "Just ask Klaus I've been busy being good and saving the poor priest's life. Why don't you ask your little friend over there? I'm sure he has an interesting story," she looked at Elijah. "I'll see you at home, I'm leaving for Greece tonight."

"You're leaving?" Elijah looked stunned as he finally took his eyes from Hayley. "Why?"

Katherine shrugged. "I'm not exactly welcome here and I need to return to New York after Greece and become Fury's little slave again." She bit her lip. "I'm just telling you in case you want to say goodbye."

* * *

Katherine decided to leave later that evening, she wanted to visit Loki in Greece. Klaus hadn't bothered saying goodbye, it was clear that he had already gotten what he wanted from Katherine.

Only Davina and shocker, Elijah had come to say goodbye.

"Goodbye," Davina smiled.

"Bye, remember don't let anyone tell you what to do and no matter what remember-"

"I'm not going to stomp all over someone and destroy them, Katherine." Davina interrupted flatly.

Katherine gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, but if you ever want to destroy Monique, I'm your girl." She turned towards Elijah, unsure of what to say to him. Were they friends? Enemies? Frenemies? "Elijah."

Elijah offered his hand. "Goodbye, Katerina."

"A handshake, really? What are we business partners?" Katherine scoffed as she pulled him forward to kiss him. Elijah felt himself relax as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Uh, guys children present." Davina mumbled.

Katherine smiled as she pulled away. She went towards her car and closed the door. She winked at them. "See you soon."

* * *

Loki lived in a pretty, large house in Greece, overlooking the ocean and strangely he seemed to like it. She pushed the door open and found the living room scattered with books and pillows. Loki was messy that was for sure. "Loki, are you home?"

A second later, Rebekah tip toed out of the room looking madly embarrassed and dressed in a men's robe. "Hi, Katherine. What are you doing here?"

"Loki's my brother this is his house I think the better question is, what you are doing here?" she looked at the robe. "In his clothes?"

"Fury send me to check up on him." Rebekah replied. "And to get him to do one of your fancy protection spells."

"Yes, I'm sure he didn't mean sleep with him. And I thought you hated his guts from when he tried to kill you."

Rebekah shrugged. "He only did it so Klaus didn't kill you, besides it was a onetime thing. Things with Steve are basically going downhill and your brother can be extremely persuasive. Did you know that he can shape shift? It's kind of cool."

"Yes, he's my brother of course I know." She wrinkled her nose. "And ew, by the way I just came back from New Orleans after performing my good deed of the day."

Rebekah's jaw tightened. "You didn't tell my brothers about me and SHIELD did you? I swear to god Katherine if you said anything-"

"Relax." She said as she went into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum. "I had a feeling you chickened out and didn't tell them anything. But when you do tell them a nice little video would be nice."

"You're such a bitch." Rebekah scowled

"I try."

Rebekah grabbed the bottle of rum. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Katherine shrugged. "I wanted to visit and remind him that we need to meet up in two weeks so that we can return to Asgard for our mother's birthday celebration."

"How is that going by the way?" Rebekah asked a she took a sip of her rum. "Compare to my family, they sound like Heaven."

"Well, we've gone from shouting insults at each other at the dinner table to simply glaring," Katherine smirked. "I don't know about you, but I call that an improvement."

Loki stepped in a few minutes later, Katherine still wasn't used to seeing him in regular clothes. His hair was a little shorter as well. "Brother."

"Sister." He greeted her as he pulled out a glass and motioned to Rebekah to fill it. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Well besides this, otherwise strange encounter," she said pointing two index fingers at them. "I came to visit."

"I'm amaze how much you let that man control you." Loki murmured.

"Well it's either listen to Fury or spend the rest of my life in an underground jail cell." She finished her drink. "And I wouldn't be talking you've done the same thing, but thousands of miles away, you seemed to have settled in nicely."

Loki shrugged as he looked around the house. "It will do."

* * *

"We need to stop in New Mexico first." Katherine told Rebekah as the two girls headed towards Katherine's car.

"Why?"

"Apparently, I'm Thor's mailman now," she opened her bag and showed her the dozens of letters that Thor had written to Jane. "He's writing letters to his epic love, Jane even though they've talk for what less than a month, I honestly don't know what he sees in the science girl."

Rebekah shrugged. "God, you're bitter. I thought as the Goddess of love you would be more romantic."

"I didn't say I was good at my job." She smirked as she practically squealed at Rebekah. "Oh, and by the way Elijah and I had a little Dejah Vu and man is he sexy when he's angry and all fired up."

Rebekah scowled. "Katherine, I don't want to know that!"

"You slept with my brother and you don't hear me whining about it." Katherine scoffed as she started driving towards the airport.

* * *

Katherine heard the heels of her boots clicking as she walked through the empty, dark streets outside of New York where she and her family decided on meeting. She heard footsteps next to her. "You found it."

"Migardian maps aren't that difficult." Loki shrugged. "And I must say whatever you call it in the car is quite handy."

"GPS." Katherine replied. "What did you get Mother for her birthday?"

"A book on Greek Mythology I thought she might enjoy the stories," Loki said. "Or at least point out their mistakes."

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "I got her a Celine Dion CD it seems like her style." Loki raised an eyebrow. "It's better than a book and besides you didn't even know who Celine Dion was until I forced you to watch Titanic with your auditory comments every five seconds."

"It was a pathetic film." He smirked when he saw Thor waiting for them. "Oh, goody big brother is here, like he always it. Every. Single. Month."

"You know you don't have to come pick us up like were a bunch of five years old," Katherine told him. "We are perfectly capable of calling Heimdall by ourselves, Thor."

"Just necessary precautions, Katerina." Thor said. "We don't want nor need any more incidents."

"Here you go, Noah from your Allie." Katherine said sarcastically as he handed Thor a bunch of letters from Jane's response. "Apparently your girl can type really fast with a little motivation."

Thor frowned slightly, but before he could ask what she meant Loki asked impatiently. "Are we going to stand here all day?"

"You're right," Thor assured his brother. The three of them stood still. "Heimdall, open the gates. Take us home."

**THE END**


End file.
